Sheerluck Holmes and the Missing Partner
'''Sheerluck Holmes and the Missing Partner '''is an original episode by Phineasnferb. It is the first Sheerluck Holmes title since 2006, and the second overall. Dr. Watson goes missing, so Sheerluck must consult help from another partner, even if it isn't the one he most desires. Plot Bob welcomes the kids to VeggieTales. In the background, Larry and Jimmy are busy working on a giant painting for a children's museum event in downtown Bumblyburg. Larry and Jimmy can't seem to agree on an idea for the painting though. Larry wants the painting to have happy children playing at the park, while Jimmy wants it to represent all of his favorite foods. Bob thinks that the two need to set aside their differences and use teamwork to get the job done. Jimmy wonders what teamwork is. Bob explains that teamwork is getting along with each other to accomplish a goal cooperatively. And that means agreeing on different ideas, or compromising on something. That reminds Bob of a letter they received from Emily of Boston, Massachusetts. Emily is dealing with some issues on her basketball team at school. No matter what their coach tells them, her teammates always think they know what the right plays are and nobody ever seems to work together. Emily wants to know what she should do now. Bob is reminded of a story that will help out Emily, Larry, and Jimmy. At Doyle's, Sheerluck and Watson arrive from solving another case. Sheerluck enjoys his ice cream, knowing that the Scallion Bandits won't be roaming the streets again any time soon. Everyone congratulates Sheerluck and Watson on another job well done. Jimmy wonders how the two always solve these cases so well together. Watson explains teamwork to them, and Sheerluck thinks they should explain in the form of a song. After the song, Sheerluck mentions that they worked together to come up with that song. Watson then excuses himself to the restroom. Sheerluck says he won't be going anywhere. Sheerluck strikes up a conversation with Scooter. While Watson finishes up in the restroom, he notices a shadow lurk above him. Watson gets captured! A confused Sheerluck thinks he hears screaming from the restroom, and it sounds a lot like Watson's voice. He dashes to the restroom, and Watson is nowhere to be found. Sheerluck freaks out and rushes out of Doyle's to find his lost partner. Unfortunately, he is nowhere to be found. The next day, Sheerluck is at home, depressed and playing his tuba. Just then, the prime minster is at his door. Sheerluck is surprised to see him. The prime minister was talking to the London police and he thinks that he'll need some help to find Watson. Sheerluck thinks he'll be okay just on his own and he doesn't need anybody's help. He can't receive help like Watson's. The prime minster introduces Sheerluck to junior detective Ben. Sheerluck isn't sure how he feels about Ben. Ben is eager to help him, they can use teamwork to get the job done. Sheerluck is skeptical now. He just tells Ben to follow his lead. Ben doesn't know if that's a teamwork, but he just goes with the flow at this point. Sheerluck exclaims that the game's afoot, and so does Ben. Sheerluck says that's his line. The two eventually stumble upon their first clue. There are footprints leading to where the culprit is hiding. Ben wants to follow them. Sheerluck just follows Ben. Sheerluck thinks these footprints look oddly familiar. That's when they stumble upon their second clue. They found Watson's hat sitting next to some discarded valuables on the street. Ben wants to touch everything, but Sheerluck says not to disturb the crime scene. Ben doesn't hear him and does. Sheerluck goes off on Ben, saying that if he didn't have a partner, none of this would be happening right now. Sheerluck could've done this case all by himself. Ben thinks Sheerluck has no idea what teamwork truly is. Ben says that teamwork is when you cooperate with each other, even when there are differences between two people. God wants us to get along and work together with everyone, not just the people we're familiar with. Ben goes into song about it. Sheerluck brightens up and apologizes for snapping at Ben. They must continue their search for Watson. Eventually, their investigation leads to a tiny shack that looks familiar to Sheerluck. The shack belongs to none other than the Scallion bandits. Sheerluck and Ben rush inside to see Watson captured. Sheerluck wonders how the Scallion bandits escaped jail. The leader says they have their methods. It then flashes back to a disguised Khalil breaking them out. Ben wants to know what they even plan on doing with Watson in the first place. The leader explains that they're going to extract Watson's knowledge for themselves, and become the smartest vegetables on earth. That's when F.I.S.H. and C.H.I.P.S. come in to take the Scallions away again. Sheerluck is actually glad to see them this time. They tell the Scallions they're going to the big house this time. Watson thanks Sheerluck and Ben for using teamwork to help rescue him. Ben was happy to help, and Sheerluck is glad that he was able to, because God wants us to work well with everyone. They head back to Doyle's to celebrate with cake and ice cream. Bob notices that Larry and Jimmy finished the painting during the story, and thinks it looks amazing. The kids are at the park, feasting on some delicious snacks in the painting. Jimmy is glad that him and Larry worked together to come up with an idea that would work out in the end. Bob then thinks it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the story, Sheerluck learned that working together with someone, even when they think they'll be okay on their own, is the best thing to do in a dire situation. And just like Ben said in the story, God wants us to get along and work together with everybody, not just the people we know. They then see QWERTY's verse, and Bob and Larry sign off. Larry and Jimmy head to the museum, but have trouble carrying the painting. Larry asks Bob if he can give them a hand. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Teamwork Song * The Hairbrush Song (Tuba Version) * Ancient Artifacts (Silly Songs With Larry) * When We Work Together * When We Work Together (Reprise) * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labor." -Ecclesiastes 4:9 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Bartender * Scallion #1 * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * Khalil * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt Trivia * The second Sheerluck Holmes episode after "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", there are some callbacks to said episode * A picture of Snoodleburg from "A Snoodle's Tale" is seen in the restroom * Sheerluck is heard playing a sad version of "The Hairbrush Song" from "Are You My Neighbor?" * One of the valuables looks similar to the crown you wear in ''Super Mario 3D World ''when you're ahead in points in multiplayer * Inside the shack, there is a picture that simply says "Caddy." This is most likely a reference to the movie ''Caddyshack '' * Pizza Angel can be seen in Larry and Jimmy's final painting Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song